Across the Lands
by Aryaofelvenkin
Summary: A epic poem about a certain elf prince.


**Across the Lands **

_Over simmering stream,_

_Across glistening lake;_

_Into forget-me-not eyes of blue_

_And wisps of golden tresses, _

_Fluttering into the west wind;_

_Stood Arya of elven-kin. _

_Under swaying willow,_

_Deep in heart of forest,_

_Eyes of brightest sapphire_

_And hair of sun-bleached blond,_

_Halo of simmering light;_

_Stood Legolas of woodland-kin._

_On light feet she danced,_

_Under the star's light,_

_So sweet her voice_

_That birds thrilled in return._

_On fleet limbs he run,_

_In the moon's glow,_

_So graceful his movements_

_That swans could not rival._

_Joy was on their faces_

_In their hearts_

_And in their soul_

_Both in freedom of the land_

_Both with smiles of love._

_Until war broke out,_

_And rivers were dam;_

_Forests cut down,_

_And the elven folk flee._

_Fear awake in their hearts, _

_And grimness in their eyes;_

_Despair on their faces,_

_And still they ran._

_The darkness swallowed many,_

_Others into the abyss fell,_

_Gone were the days of light_

_And loomed the nights of dark._

_The hollow booms of drums approaches,_

_They were heard in the woods,_

_And ripples formed in the lakes,_

_The last elven home was found. _

_The orcs came and with them terror_

_The forest in flames,_

_Confusion reigned _

_And the people scattered._

_Amongst them stood _

_Legolas and Arya,_

_Hand in hand,_

_They were not afraid._

_Suddenly out of the night,_

_Came a spectral that loomed_

_Over their heads,_

_Casting them into the shadows_

_Of the moon light._

_They were ready for death,_

_But fate would not be,_

_And they were pulled apart_

_By the shadow._

_One the orcs took,_

_The other left to die._

_But he whom they forsaken_

_He whom they thought was dead,_

_Awoken, and he wept_

_For his beloved was gone._

_He sorted the orcs,_

_And hunted for days._

_He took no rest_

_Save little food and water_

_So intent was he _

_On the trail of his beloved._

_She who was captured_

_Thought her love dead_

_And with him, her heart died._

_So numb was she_

_That she cared little _

_Of what orcs did to her._

_Until the dawn came_

_And she took hope_

_For she saw with her elven eyes_

_The shape of an elf _

_Who followed them,_

_Ceaselessly, day and night._

_Many days they traveled_

_Through forest and plain_

_Stopping seldom _

_And moving with haste,_

_For they were bid _

_To gather in Mordor._

_On the shores of the Auduin,_

_He met up rangers from the north_

_They too had lost many lives_

_To the orcs of Mordor_

_They were set on revenge_

_So they continued._

_A tracker's skill does not fade in time_

_A warrior's blood will always be ready,_

_And an elf is both._

_And so they ran _

_Deep into the forests and grasslands_

_On to the tops of mountains and valleys _

_And the rangers ran_

_And at their head was an elf. _

_A bruised and battered figure _

_Tied to a stake _

_Outside an orcs' camp_

_Stood Arya of elven-kin._

_Ever looking northward _

_Hope in her eyes._

_A strong and slender creature _

_On the scent of a hunt,_

_With a deadly light in his eyes_

_Ran Legolas of woodland-kin_

_Always heading south _

_A grim smile on his lips._

_By the moonlight the hunters came_

_Creeping into the camp,_

_Following the stars he found her_

_Relieve in his eyes._

_A ranger creep close_

_To an orc of some sort _

_He was felled in seconds _

_But the orc uttered a cry_

_In a flash of light_

_Time seemed suspended._

_Fire and shadows merged_

_And the attack came._

_Up swept the twin blades of Legolas_

_Sweetly sang the bow of Lorien_

_And many an orc fell_

_Never to rise once more_

_But large are the forces of evil_

_And soon few were left standing._

_Mist rose from the ground_

_Mist stained with red_

_Of the blood of men and orc_

_In a daze Legolas saw _

_And a tear dripped_

_And he roared his grief._

_Orcs were now fleeing_

_For behind them was _

_A warrior with red in his eyes_

_A whirlwind of terror_

_By his side a terrible angel_

_Behind them a trial of blood_

_All those would looked upon them _

_And fear were in the hearts of orcs_

_But the hearts of men were strengthen_

_And cleaved all who stood in their way_

_And thus when dawn arrived_

_It saw a bloody battle field_

_In the middle, however, was a light_

_And in the light the couple met._

_Sweet was their reuniting_

_And all could see their love. _

_The brave were put to rest, _

_The others were burnt_

_And after the battle was over_

_Legolas lead Arya to a clearing_

_And it was in the clearing_

_That they renewed their vows. _

_Trees stumps smothered_

_Ashes thicken the air_

_No sound was heard_

_Save their own steps_

_And as they walked_

_They wept for what once was._

_Scattered families they drew in _

_Lost men came calling_

_They found many a wanderer_

_Willing to help _

_And all had a single goal_

_To cast down the evil._

_Led by Legolas Prince of Mirkwood_

_And Arya daughter of Celerian, _

_All were made ready,_

_Blades of wondrous skill were create_

_Arrows sharp and true _

_Armor that glint in the light._

_Knifes were sharpened_

_Axes horned and tested _

_Bows of strongest yew_

_The elven are fleeing no more._

_Then all was ready _

_And the march began_

_Evil things were driven _

_Towards the sea and slain_

_The Evil one opened his eyes_

_And it did not like what he saw._

_Spears glittered in the sun light_

_And reflected on the helms _

_All that were good came_

_They of different races_

_Had all one goal_

_To cast down the evil._

_The evil eye for once was afraid_

_For there was a gleam in the eyes _

_Of his enemies_

_And their hearts were brave and true_

_But even as they marched to the gate_

_Some of lesser linage quailed._

_And the eyes of the enemy watched_

_At the rising of the day_

_A horn sounded loud_

_It has begin._

_Ranks upon ranks _

_Of orcs, elf, men and dwarves_

_Broke on each other._

_Arrows wisped in the air_

_Swords clashed_

_And screams of the dying._

_On it went, till the night fell_

_And a red moon rose_

_Nether side was giving in_

_Bodies piled into mountains_

_The eye was once more confident_

_There were many tricks up his sleeve._

_Suddenly, an overwhelming fear_

_Come upon them_

_And it seemed that the sun came up _

_Too early and fiery red _

_It was a bolrog _

_A monster from the beginning _

_The men began to wilt_

_Under the onslaught of dread_

_The dwarves too were caught in panic_

_They have yet to see the worse_

_Only the elves were calm_

_They had the light of the star Audurin _

_All of elven folk drew forth their will_

_And drove the menace of evil_

_Back into the abyss _

_Where in belonged _

_There it was doomed to stay_

_Till the world's end _

_Morning came and _

_With it came a pause_

_Both armies withdrawal_

_To lick their wounds_

_And it went on_

_Till both sides were weary. _

_Then they stopped to look_

_All about them, _

_Their peers lay dead_

_And many fine leaders lost_

_And they prepared_

_For the last battle._

_Legolas felt sorrow tore at his heart_

_Many friends had died_

_He knew than what to do_

_On his white noble steed_

_He flew in the wind _

_Leaving Arya to led the last charge_

_In two days he must up take a journey_

_That would in distance times _

_Take a moon's passing_

_It was hope that led him forward_

_It was despair that pushed him onward_

_It was love that kept him going._

_Northwest he kept going_

_Till his horse fell and did not get up_

_Till his throat was coked with dust_

_Till his sapphire eyes went red_

_Till his shoes were worn_

_And he on he ran_

_He ran for Arya_

_He ran for the race of elves _

_He ran for all that was good_

_He ran for Middle Earth_

_On the dawning of the next morn_

_He finally spied what he was seeking_

_The Old Forest and the Brandywine_

_A little stream of smoke_

_From a chimney in a hill top_

_He had arrived in the shire._

_Streets of small hobbits _

_On errands of some sort_

_Hairy feet and brown eyes_

_Round bellies and short legs_

_It was their courage that was needed_

_Their courage that made up for their size _

_In a haste he entered Hobbiton_

_Right to the Mayer Samwise Magee _

_Once with him they have traveled_

_To death's jaws and back again_

_One of the fellowship of the Ring_

_And it was Sam's aid he seek_

_Over a meal of some quality_

_He told Sam of their plight_

_Hobbits, creatures of peace but once roused_

_Their courage out shone them_

_Thus it was so that when Legolas set out once more_

_Behind him on swift feet came the hobbits._

_Although in their hand _

_Were not more than pitch forks_

_In their usage they were learned _

_And will suffice in times of need_

_Tiny body but of brave heart_

_Are the hobbits if Shire_

_Creaseless were their footsteps_

_Weariness did not once pass their foreheads _

_In their eyes a hard glint _

_That sent many a grown men in flight_

_They wore neither helmets nor armor_

_But yet they went for the love of their peace_

_So it was that they meet _

_Hobbits, dwarves, men and elves _

_In an alliance that would make history_

_To throw down the dark eye_

_And bring peace and harmony_

_They would have it no other way._

_As they neared Mordor_

_They saw carcasses rotting_

_Unrecognizable to any of their identity_

_The sounds of battle were faded _

_As if from a great distance _

_Veiled by mist and fog of crimson _

_The hobbits trend through the bodies_

_Each amazed to see_

_How many forsaken their lives _

_To rid this world of evil_

_With each footstep_

_Their anger was fed and they were ready_

_They rushed forward _

_The battle light in their eyes_

_Ahead of them were two forms_

_That seem to shine with an inner light_

_A tall figure fair and terrible_

_A slighter one burning with rage_

_Arya was cornered_

_Ahead was an ugly troll_

_Both her sides loomed hideous orcs_

_Crude swords in their hands_

_She stood her ground _

_Determined to bring a few down with her _

_For a moment she glanced east_

_A figure glowing like fire_

_Rushing towards her _

_His sword flickering _

_Then she turned her attention back to battle_

_With a flame in her eyes_

_Suddenly orcs seem to fall_

_All around her arrows buzzed_

_But they were not meant for her_

_Many an orc fell with a feathered arrow in their throats_

_Then she saw him _

_Nothing could stand between them_

_At last they met_

_In the mist of battle_

_Their eyes of a fiery blue _

_And their souls with love_

_But in their happiness_

_A shadow appeared_

_It was he one of the lords of old_

_Now he was wrought of pure menace_

_Upon the armies of elves, men, dwarves and hobbit_

_None could stand in their way_

_And he stood before the shining couple_

_And raised his sword to deliver death_

_Yet in that dark cloud_

_A ray of light was seen_

_And an old lord of the Valar_

_Covered in cleansing light_

_Came down to them_

_And none could move_

_In his voice of a thousand drums_

_Yet the light patter of rain_

_He spoke words of command _

_That bid the evil to once more _

_Return to his exile under the earth_

_And never plague Middle Earth once again_

_Then came a blinding light_

_And when it has faded_

_The people look about them in awe_

_No orc was seen nor heard_

_Many of the dead were in a state of wholeness_

_And smiles appeared on hard faces_

_From then on came an age of lasting peace_

_Each race were in harmony with each other_

_The wise ruled justly_

_The strong defended their lands_

_For though orcs are no more_

_Other dark creature still walked in the dark_

_As for Legolas and Arya _

_They passed out of time and space_

_Never seen by mortal eyes again_

_Who knows where their love now dwells?_

_Some say they have sailed away on the horizon_

_Others say that they passed to the land beyond long ago_

_But where they are now _

_Amid trees of old_

_Gliding on lakes of clear blue_

_Holding always hope and love to their hearts _

_Where are they now_

_I cannot say. _

_The end of Across the Lands _

_By Galiadirld Evewern of Lothlorien_


End file.
